robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Invalid
I wanted to create a game so i created one. It was a town. People started joining my game. And then one day. I logged in my account and entered my password but it was incorrect. I typed in again and then got in. Once i checked my game there was an empty server with only one player in it. I joined that server. The player's name is "INVALID" he hacked the server and turned everything red. I left the server and there was a message. It's title was "Hello." and i read it. It said "You will regret leaving the server." I replied "Who are you?" he replied "You will know soon enough....." Then he left a link in that message. It was a game called "01011010110" It was created by him and i played it then i saw him staring at me at the spawn. He said "You are finally here....." I said "Who are you really?" He replied "You will never know...." Then he left. I started to play the game for a while traveling in it then i noticed something weird. There are words throughout the game. I found them all and put them together to form one sentence. I was shocked. It said "RICK, YOU DID THIS" They knew my real life name. Invalid joined again. Then he said "You did this to us...." An image keeps flashing in my screen and it was an image of a graveyard. and a face that i will never forget. That face was mine. It was distorted and bloody. I was smiling. Then he showed me a video. A video where i killed them. After that Invalid took me to another place with bodies everywhere and blood. He said "Why?" I said "I didn't do anything!" He replied "You made that game....." I replied "What is so wrong about that town?" He said "..." The computer shut down and i turned on my computer and i noticed a notepad open. It was saying WHY 3 times. My desktop image changed into a dead person. I logged into my account and every time i tried to log on but it keeps saying "INVALID" I managed to log on the 55th time. It opened a chat box with INVALID and then INVALID said "you can't escape...." linked me into a website. A website that made me cringe. The website was showing an image of his skeleton staring at my screen. 5 minutes later the image changed into a video. It was showing the life of INVALID and how he grew up to ROBLOX. I was tearing up throughout the video. Then i finally realized what i have done. The game was his worst nightmare and other people's too. He had a heart attack along with the other people. It was my biggest mistake. I joined a game normal and then INVALID shows up then hacks the game to kick all of the people in it except for me. He said "Now you know?" and i replied "I'm so sorry." INVALID said "It is too late to say sorry for that." and then he kicked me out of the game and then the chat party with INVALID said "Goodbye, Rick." And my computer shut down again. All the things in my computer was back to normal but my roblox account got deleted by INVALID. One final screen showing me his funeral. I created a new account then it didn't happen anymore. I searched up Invalid's account and there was nothing. His account got deleted as well. Invalid's avatar. Invalid will return...... ALONE